


Doug; A Man Among Men

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Hot Springs Holiday [1]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Apple has had a long standing crush on Doug, and this trip is going to be it!! Kirill will be distracted by Milla, Derick will (also) be distracted by Milla-He'll finally have Doug's attention all to himself!





	Doug; A Man Among Men

**Author's Note:**

> Finally watched the 3rd extra today, and I am exploding with ideas, and I'm just- whoo booooy.  
> So instead of adding to my other series like I should be doing right now, here's a small 3 piece series about the Onsen episode. 💕
> 
> “It doesn't matter as long as they're nice…”
> 
> But, can we just take a moment to scream about the fact that Val/Der is Canon?? Because I've been screaming over that for the last hour and a half. Also the fact that Kirill liking female clothes is canon?! Because I'm feeling a little bit like a prophet at this moment. XD
> 
> So much became Canon in this last episode, and I am so thrilled right now.   
> I can't wait to write more Double Decker for you guys! 💕

This is it!

 

Apple's big chance!

 

A three night, two day trip to a hot spring?? There's no way Apple can lose!

 

He's tried for so long to get, and keep, Doug's attention on him. But even though they work at the same place, their jobs are so different. Apple is constantly developing new technology to help everyone, and updating and fixing what they already have. Doug is always in the field, or filing reports; they never have enough time together.

 

Especially now that Kirill is his partner. Apple purses his lips in a pout as he watches Doug and Kirill stroll onto the bus together. Don't get him wrong; he likes Kirill. Kirill is smart and witty; he calls Apple by his title of Doctor.

 

But he really wishes Doug would spend just a little less time with the other man.

 

And maybe a little more time with him…?

 

\---

 

Apple's heart sinks when he gets paired up to room with Travis, and his stomach lurches when Travis finds a brochure for “room service”. 

 

He wants _no_ part of that.

 

He makes the stipulation that whoever loses the ping pong tournament has to room with Travis, but the tournament is cancelled just as swiftly as it began. He begs for someone, anyone to swap rooms with him.

 

No one takes pity on him.

 

Doug pats him on the shoulder, though, and smiles sympathetically. So there's that, at least.

 

\---

 

Maybe he should be more bold, Apple wonders. Maybe he hasn't tried hard enough to monopolize Doug. He watches the other man out of the corner of his eye, enjoying his beverage and suddenly, a thought strikes him.

 

He should get Doug drunk. 

 

It happened once, at an office gathering long ago. Doug got overly drunk and handsy. Apple remembers the hand that ran through his hair, the heavy lidded eyes, the potent smell of rum on Doug's breath when he said “You know, Doctor, your eyelashes are longer than most women's. Maybe you should try drag sometime?”

 

Kirill had interrupted after that, but Apple had never forgotten. He squirms in his seat, cheeks flushing lightly as he remembers the way Doug had looked at him; curious and interested, almost hungry. He wonders if Doug would have kissed him if Kirill hadn't been there. 

 

He wonders if he would have kissed Doug instead.

 

“More sake for you, Doug!”

 

\---

 

“Your muscles are so firm!” Apple gushes. Ahh, this is bad. He can blame the redness of his cheeks on the heat of the bathwater, but if anyone were to look under the water and see the hardened length between his legs, it would be obvious that he's having not so innocent thoughts as he stares at Doug.

 

But, he can't help it, really.

 

The moonlight is reflecting off the water droplets on his smooth chest, his muscles are sculpted just perfectly; he's the ideal example of a man. His mouth feels dry just thinking about it as he chews at his bottom lip.

 

Apple wants those arms around him, over him, under him, inside-

 

“Doctor?” 

 

“Huh?!” Apple blinks, quickly looking away from Doug's chest. Kirill smiles at him, halfway out of the bath. 

 

“Are you coming out?”

 

“Ah,” he ducks his head, sliding deeper into the water. “Actually, I think I'd like to soak for a bit longer.”

 

“Oh? Well, don't stay too much longer. Your face is pretty red.” Kirill waves before heading inside to dry off and get dressed. Doug is still soaking as well, mere feet away with his head tilted back to rest on the stones behind him. 

 

They're alone.

 

This is what Apple has been hoping for the whole trip!! But now… now he's beginning to second guess himself…

 

His stomach churns with his nerves, teeth digging into the plush skin of his lower lip nervously. Doug looks completely at peace; it's such a nice look for him. 

 

“Are you just going to watch me?” Comes his baritone voice. Apple startles when he realises Doug is watching him watch Doug from heavily lidded eyes. “You were more than happy to touch earlier.” He jokes. Apple laughs awkwardly, hands coming up to hide his face.

 

“Sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?? I get so fixated and-” the water swishes around him, and Apple's hands are gently pulled away by Doug's larger, calloused hands. Apple swallows, recognizing the look in Doug's eyes.

 

“I don't mind.” He murmurs, placing Apple's palms on his chest and holding them there. Apple thinks he might explode. This has to be a dream. Of course; he overheated in the hot spring, and now he's dreaming.

 

“You don't mind if I touch you as well, right?” Doug murmurs again, one hand reaching out to cup Apple's cheek, thumb dragging over his abused bottom lip. His eyes are dark, hungry. Apple thinks he whimpers. Doug accepts his small nod and wastes no time locking their lips together.

 

Apple has been kissed before. Men, women, and one unforgettable incident with a seal that he tries not to think about, but this is so much different. Doug's tongue is in his mouth, coaxing his own tongue to play with him. Doug tastes like expensive sake and nori; bitter and salty with a sweetness underneath. His mouth his hot and slick, pulling Apple further under his spell.

 

Something brushes Apple's erection and he groans into the kiss when he realizes that it's Doug. Doug is hard as well. Because of _him_.

 

Apple's fingers release their death grip on Doug's shoulders and trail down, down; over pectorals and abdominals, to tease the hardened rod between Doug's legs. He's wanted this for so long-

 

Doug grunts, separating their lips to watch the long, slim fingers work his thick shaft, and Apple whimpers when he finally gets to see Doug in all his glory.

 

He didn't look earlier, too busy focusing on "bathing etiquette", but now- now Doug is hard and throbbing in his hand, and he wants it bad. He licks his lips and looks up at Doug through his long lashes, the lashes Doug likes so much.

 

“Can I taste it?” He breathes. Doug throbs in his hand, and Apple squeezes his legs tighter, his own erection twitching in excitement. 

 

Like Doug could say no to that.

 

\---

 

Apple is so angry right now, he can't even begin to fume enough. 

 

His lips were wrapped around Doug's cock, the man's hands were in his hair, pushing him deeper, crooning out encouragements as tears leaked from his eyes. Apple had never been so hard yet satisfied in his life.

 

And then the doors opened, and a bath caretaker called out “Is anyone still in there? It's time for us to freshen the bath water!”

 

Now Apple is standing on a cliff at five in the morning, just to find out who killed Derick because Deana is so overdramatic-

 

And it turns out it was a bar of soap?? Fuck sake.

 

Apple hates this trip.

 

\---

 

Derick catches Apple before he can join everyone in the dining area for breakfast, pulls him back against his broad chest and twines their fingers together. He pulls the long, slender digits up to his mouth, leaving a scorching kiss in the center of Apple's palm. The younger man's heart is racing, and he's sure Doug can hear it, _feel_ it, he's holding Apple's hand, Christ-

 

“Would you like to go to take a bath with me tonight?” He whispers against Apple's shoulder, soft lips brushing tanned skin. Apple's melting from the inside out. 

 

“ _Yes.”_ He breathes.

 

Apple loves this trip.


End file.
